Blue Boxes and Space Traveling Bubbles
by futureauthor13
Summary: Doctor Who/Wander over Yonder crossover. With two aliens who are helpful, a bit eccentric and even a bit childish at times and also have companions/traveling partners traveling through the universe, you have it wonder what would happen if they ever met. Oneshot, enjoy! Takes place during the last season with Amy and Rory.


**Note: Takes place during the last season with Amy and Rory since I have no idea how to write for Clara. Enjoy!**

Buttons flashed and dials turned as the man fiddled around with the controls of the great machine. The pillar in the middle of the room began to move up and down, emitting the familiar sound of the TARDIS taking off.

"Now you remember the rules right?" a young woman asked him. The man rolled his eyes slightly.

"Yes, yes, I know," he replied, not looking away from the control panel, "Nothing dangerous, nothing too far away in time or in space, and be back on Earth before supper." He added with a lower voice, "Basically, nothing fun."

"Oh come on," the redhead said, giving him a small smile, "We can still have fun. I'm sure there are plenty of fun planets out there that don't have any of our enemies currently on them."

The man smiled back at her. "Well, there may be a few." He suddenly sat up straighter. "Actually, there is this planet that I haven't been to in quite sometime that's absolutely fantastic this time of year."

"Well then, what are we waiting for, Doctor?" She grinned. "Geronimo."

Pulling one final lever, the TARDIS was now heading towards its new destination.

The driver of said machine was known only as the Doctor. Travelling with him was his companion for nearly ten years now, Amelia "Amy" Pond. Normally her husband and the Doctor's other friend Rory would be with them, but just hours before the Doctor had arrived on their doorstep, he had been struck with a rather nasty case of the flu.

The Doctor had insisted that the TARDIS had plenty of first aid supplies, and he even knew a great hospital in future New York that would have him right as rain in no time. But Rory said that he didn't want to risk getting trapped or captured while he was sneezing his brains out, so he decided to just sit this trip out.

Amy nearly stayed home with him, but Rory knew how much she had been looking forward to their next trip with the Doctor, so he told her that he was fine and that she should go enjoy a day with the Doctor. Even if she didn't completely agree with him, Amy eventually gave in but promised that it would be a short trip, hence the rules she had given the Doctor. But even she knew that when you were with the Doctor, anything can happen and even a short trip to Mars could turn into a huge adventure.

After a few short minutes, the TARDIS finally landed. Putting the machine in 'locked' mode, the Doctor happily led the way outside to a new planet and another memorable experience.

Little did he know that another traveler had just landed there as well.

()()()()()()

Their transportation bubble landed softly on the yellow grass, popping on impact.

"Huh, you'd think with all the water that's supposed to be here, the grass would have a bit more color," Sylvia commented. Her traveling partner either didn't notice or didn't care, because he already had his trusty camera out and was taking pictures.

"This place looks great!" Wander said with glee, looking around at the soft yellow fields and green tinted sky, "The waterfall valley should be just over that hill!"

"Great, let's get going then," Sylvia said with a small smile. She could use a swim, and she supposed all those waterfalls would look neat. Even if she wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Wander at times, she still enjoyed seeing the universe with him.

"Alright-y!" Climbing back onto the zbornak's back, Wander held on tightly as Sylvia raced across the wide field and up the hill. However, while they did see a lake and quite a few waterfalls a couple miles away, something else caught their attention. Resting on top of the hill was a tall blue phonebox.

"What's this thing doing here?" Sylvia asked, looking it over for anything suspicious. Wander simply shrugged.

"Someone must've brought it here," he said, hopping off his friends back. He tried to open the doors to the box, but they would barely budge. "Someone who doesn't want anyone else to use it."

"Hmph, maybe they just abandoned it," Sylvia said, "Probably just too lazy to drop it off at a dump."

"I don't know, Sylv," Wander replied, walking around the box, "It looks too good to be garbage." As he walked behind it, he noticed two figures by the lake. "Hey! Maybe they know where it came from!" Not waiting for a response from Sylvia, Wander started running down the hill towards the possible owners.

"Wander, wait-!" Sylvia blinked. "Up?" Those people down there, they almost looked like... Earthlings?

()()()()()()()

"Wow," Amy breathed, "This is just, incredible." She smirked. "Now I know why they call it Waterfall Valley."

"Actually, most people in the universe call it by it's true name," the Doctor added, "but I suppose Waterfall Valley works too. See, the water keeps flowing in this small area thanks to a series of funnels, tunnels and vents under the planet - like a giant bath! Although, most baths don't have water that changes actually changes color and doesn't just reflect light and color particles."

The Doctor went on to babble about the ecosystem in the area, but Amy just tuned him out. As much as she liked learning about places outside Earth, she just wanted to take a moment to relax and enjoy the beautiful scene surrounding her. Adventure was nice as well as exciting, but relaxing in some far off place could be just as nice.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Turning her head, she could see a short, orange man with a floppy green hat and sneakers running towards them.

"Um, Doctor," Amy started to say, tapping his shoulder, "I think someone wants to talk to us." She had his attention now, and the Doctor also turned to look.

Running up to the two, Wander smiled. He hadn't seen anyone like these two before, but that was the fun of meeting new people! "Hello," he greeted, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

"Not at all," the Doctor replied with just as much politeness.

"I was just wonderin' if you guys know where that blue box came from?" The orange furred alien pointed to this hill at the blue box (while at the same time making them notice Sylvia walking down the hill).

"Ah, yes, that's mine actually," the Doctor replied, "You didn't touch anything, did you?"

"Nah, couldn't even get the doors open," Wander replied, "Sylvia and I just wanted to make sure someone didn't just abandon it out here. It really is too nice to just throw away, even if it is kinda small."

"Well thank you," the Doctor said, glad the creature was at least respectful of his TARDIS and didn't try to break in or steal it, "I'll have to give you a tour sometime."

"Thanks, I - Oh, now where are my manners?" He quickly lifted his hat with one hand and stuck out his other hand, "Nice to meet you two, name's Wander?"

"Wander?" Amy repeated as the Doctor shook the creature's hand.

"Hello Wander," he greeted, "I'm the Doctor, and this is Pond, Amy Pond." At the sound of her name, Amy gave a small wave and a quick 'hello'.

"Hello to you too, Ma'am," Wander nodded before looking back at the Doctor, "Are you guys here to see Waterfall Valley too? Sylvia and I thought it would be a great place to stop by for a visit, and a few pictures of course." Looking over his shoulder, Wander was happy to see that his friend was walking towards them. "Hey Sylv, come say hello!"

"Is that your horse?" Amy asked, looking at the strange blue creature that actually looked like a mix of a camel and a horse.

"Actually, the word you're looking for is 'zbornak'," the Doctor corrected her, "From the planet Yonderia."

"So, space horse?"

"Actually, we're a bit different from Earth horses," Sylvia added. Amy's eyes widened slightly, although after traveling with the Doctor for this long maybe she shouldn't really be too surprised to see a talking animal, as strange as it sounded.

"Speaking of that, how did you two even get here?" Sylvia inquired, "I mean, no offense but last time I checked, Earthlings couldn't get much farther than their moon."

"Yeah, about that," the Doctor started to say, "She's the human, I'm not. I'm actually what you would call a TimeLord."

"Wait, you mean you're from Gallifrey?" Wander asked, "Wow-wee! I've heard of that place, but I - well, have never been..." He then kinda trailed off, looking like a child who had accidentally said something he shouldn't have.

Fortunately, the Doctor gave him a small smile. "Well then, why don't you tell me some of the places you have been. I bet you and I have visited a lot of the same places."

Wander grinned. "I'll do you better than that, I can show you!" He quickly took off his hat and started digging around inside it. "I know I've got a little scrapbook in here somewhere!" As the two walked over by the edge of the water for a place to sit, Wander looked up at him. "Nice bowtie, by the way."

The Doctor smirked. "Thank you," he said, adjusting it slightly. Amy just rolled her eyes.

Remembering that she wasn't exactly alone, she looked back at the zbornak. "Um, so, you're name is Sylvia right?"

"Yep," Sylvia answered, "and you're...?

"Amy." "Right, nice to meet ya." Since the Doctor and Wander would probably be talking for a while, the two ladies decided to sit down and chat a little as well.

"So, you and Wander are traveling together?" Amy asked.

"Yep." "Anywhere in particular?"

"Ha, more like everywhere," Sylvia replied, "We've been traveling partners for years now, just goin' from planet to planet, helpin' people out and havin' fun. That's pretty much our lives."

"Hm," Amy said, smiling to herself. "Small world. Anyway, he seems like a fun guy."

Sylvia chuckled. "Oh yeah, he's pretty much the ultimate traveling partner. He may be a little overenergetic sometimes, and there's been plenty of times he's gotten us into trouble, but we always make it out okay. He's funny, kind, helpful, honestly the best friend I could ask for." Amy just smiled. She knew the feeling. "So, what about you? How long have you and your bowtie boyfriend over there been traveling?"

Amy laughed. "Oh no no no, he's not my boyfriend. In fact, I'm married but my husband's home with the flu. No, we just travel together - the three of us. Have been for nearly ten years now."

Sylvia whistled. "Wow, 'bout as long as me and Wander."

"I definitely know what you mean when you say that you guys sometimes run into trouble," Amy continued, "In fact, that used to happen to us about once a week. But as much as I want to smack him sometimes, the Doctor is my best friend. He makes life exciting that's for sure."

Sylvia nodded. As the two continued to talk, Wander and the Doctor were happily comparing traveling stories.

"Oh yeah, Bingbopolopolis was a blast!" Wander said, laughing slightly, "All the games and rides and the best jellyfish pie you ever ate!"

The Doctor nodded. "Such small creatures, but fantastic bakers."

"Uh-huh. Say, have you ever met someone named Emperor Awesome?"

"Shark fellow with a tan? Once, though I must say he made quite an impression. Not sure why he doesn't just use his real name - a perfectly good name for a shark man - instead of a stage name using a word that most people won't use several decades from now."

"Well, whatever makes him happy," Wander shrugged.

"Yes well, Wander it sounds like you've been to quite a few planets - some pretty far off from Yonderia if I recall."

"Yep, just wanderin' the universe," Wander said, kicking his feet over the water.

"Where is your ship by the way - if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, we don't have a ship. We use orbital juice."

"Orbital juice?" The two turned to see Amy and Sylvia, who had finished their own chat and came over to see what they were talking about.

"Yeah!" In a flash, Wander took off his hat, reached inside and fished out a small bottle of what looked like bubble soap. He took a deep breath, and blew a bubble that was bigger than Amy.

"But, don't you ever worry about it popping?" she asked, moving her hand towards it but almost afraid that she'd pop it.

"Nah, this stuff' high quality," Sylvia added. Wanting to show her himself, Wander walked inside the bubble - it looked like he was walking through jello, only it was hollow on the inside - and then held out his hand to Amy.

Getting excited, Amy smiled and took Wander's hand, stepping inside. It took a bit for her to get her footing - "Like being in a clear bouncy house!" - but it was clear she was having fun.

"Traveling through the universe using bubble power," the Doctor mused, "It may be slower, but the entire ship is a window. Every planet or star, surrounding you while you just float on by to your next adventure." He grinned. "Fantastic."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Sylvia asked him, "Get in there, Bowtie!" She gave him a light shove, and he stumbled inside the bubble, making Amy laugh. Sylvia walked inside it as well, and soon the four of them were floating over the planet, getting a bird's eye view of Waterfall Valley and then landing over by the TARDIS. Even if the ride was only a few minutes long, the Doctor and Amy would definitely remember it.

"God, I wish Rory could've seen that," Amy said as she stepped out of the bubble, "Honestly I could travel by bubble more often. Sure beats rush hour after work."

"Well hey, we've got an extra bottle if you want some to take home!" Wander quickly told her.

Before Amy could answer, the Doctor stepped in front of her. "That's nice, Wander, but I don't think Earth is ready for orbital juice yet."

Wander looked a bit disappointed, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, if ya'll ever need some, just come find us!"

"Yeah, look us up sometime," Sylvia added. While she wasn't so sure of these people at first, she definitely liked them now. Besides, it looked like Wander and the Doctor had become good friends (then again, Wander always found a way to make friends with anyone and everyone).

The Doctor nodded, and the two waved goodbye before getting into the TARDIS. Just like he had told them, the two watched as the blue box took off, and of course were surprised when it slowly vanished.

"Never seen a ship do that before," Sylvia commented.

"Looks like it would be fun to ride in though," Wander added.

Back inside the TARDIS, Amy watched as the Doctor set the coordinates to her home back on Earth. "Well, that was a fun afternoon. For something 'boring', you looked like you were having the time of your life."

The Doctor chuckled. "I think you're exaggerating a bit there, but I suppose it was fun, kind of."

Amy smirked. "'Kind of' indeed. You know, he was kind of like a little you."

"A little me? What, just because we both travel the universe?"

"No, more like the reason you both travel." She thought back to what Sylvia had told her. "I'm not sure if Wander told you any of this, but Sylvia told me that during every one of their trips, if Wander sees someone who needs help then he won't hesitate to help them. He can see the good in anyone, and he's even protected and saved people. Small towns, individuals, even a whole planet once! By the way, you may want to look up someone by the name of 'Lord Hater', sounds like someone you may want to keep an eye on."

"Oh, I know about him," the Doctor replied, though he didn't look at Amy, "He conquered a few planets, though there were never any casualties in the takeovers, even so the planets would never stay under his control for long. Something about an orange hero with a blue steed... Anyway, he retires from evil-doings a few years from now."

"Hmph, wouldn't surprise me if Wander managed to become friends with him and_ that's_ how he defeats him."

"In his own mind, he thinks they're already friends."

"Doesn't surprise me," Amy commented, "What I'm trying to say is, maybe you're not the only one who's travelling the universe, helping people and changing lives while still having fun and meeting new friends along the way." She smiled. "I guess there's something refreshing about that."

"...Yeah." Surprisingly, he didn't sound upset, despite the fact he was hiding his face. Suddenly, the Doctor turned around and looked Amy straight in the eye.

"... How would you feel about a couple extra guests for supper?" She smiled.

"I think I can manage it."

Quickly, the Doctor turned back to the controls and began turning the TARDIS around, hoping to catch the two before they got too far.

It was strange. He would be the first to admit that he didn't exactly like himself, far from it in fact. So why would he like someone who was like himself, someone with the same childlike wonder, sense for adventure, and will to always help people - even complete strangers that he would never see again - simply for the fact that they needed help.

Maybe that was just it. Wander was all the parts of his life that he didn't hate or regret. He was simply a friendly face with a sense of familiarity and warmness surrounding him - and a pretty useful green hat.

And it gave him hope for the universe.

Yonderians - or Star Nomads as some called them - didn't live nearly as long as time lords - maybe sixty to seventy years, if they were lucky - but the Doctor didn't think about that. He simply thought about a certain Earthling food he was going to introduce to his new friend.

()()()()()()()

Rory couldn't believe it at first. First, his wife and friend come home at the_ exact_ same time they promised. That in itself was a surprise. But it turns out that they brought a couple alien guests - a furry little guy that reminded him of a muppet, and a blue horse-camel. Not exactly the kinds of creatures he was used to seeing on their trips.

The furry man had taken nearly a dozen pictures of their house, saying how cozy it was and how he had 'never seen things like this before'. And now he was sitting down at their supper table with them.

If he hadn't been feeling better, Rory would've thought he was hallucinating.

"Wow! You were right Doctor! Fish sticks go great with custard!"

"Told ya. No one ever thinks to put them together, talk about missing out!" At this, the two looked at the zbornak across from them.

"You two can look at me all you want, I'm not eating them together," Sylvia told them as she took a bite of her plain fish stick. The two simply shrugged and continued their conversation.

Rory looked over at his wife. "So, um, what's with the orange bloke in the hat and the space horse?"

Amy simply smiled. "Zbornak, and they're just a couple of fellow space travelers. More custard?"

**Honestly, I think the Doctor (at least 11 and perhaps 10) could find a kindred spirit with Wander. Honestly, if Wander wasn't doing his own traveling, he would probably make a great companion.**

**But yeah, I hope this was good. I've never written any Doctor Who thing before and I haven't seen the show in months, so this may have been OOC, and if it is - I apologize. But hopefully it wasn't. Anyway, please review and have a nice day!**


End file.
